1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf clubs and is more particularly concerned with putters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, golf club have usually contained faces which are made of metal, or wood, or a combination thereof. Since metal is quite rigid, a ball struck with a metal club is difficult to control since only a small tangential portion of the spherical surface of the ball is engaged by the face of the golf club as it is struck. Even those clubs, which have wooden faces engage only a very small tangential portion of the ball when the ball is struck. This is particularly true when putting since the velocity of the golf club (putter) when it strikes the ball is relatively low. The present invention tends to overcome the difficulty described above in that a yieldable striking surface is provided, which enables the player to control the ball more accurately.